Sick of Water
by Frantically Antisocial
Summary: He makes her smile . . . but for how long? Fluuuuuufff


**Title:** Sick of Water

 **Summary:** He makes her smile . . . but for how long? Fluuuuuufff

 **Pairings:** Urara/Miyabi, background Hayato/Aoi

* * *

When Urara saw her secret boyfriend running up to her the day after they became a couple, she put a hand over her eyes.

"Are you kidding me," she whispered. She thought she'd been clear about the 'secret' part of the deal.

But, thankfully, he did not kiss her. She didn't think that she would have been able to push him away if he did. Instead, Miyabi elbowed her.

"Hey," he asked, a bit more loudly than usual, "Do you know where Hayato and Ogata are?"

Then, after a glance around, he winked at her. She relaxed. She even favored him with a smile as she told him that they were on their way. Within seconds, they were surrounded. And he acted as a friend. The only difference was that he didn't pout as Ootake asked her for a date.

"I'm not feeling up to it," she declared, surprising everyone. It wasn't that she was turning Ootake down, it was the way she said it. "Though, if everyone is going to hang out, I guess I'll tag along."

"We'll come along," Hayato said. There was no doubt who the other half of the 'we' was. Even so, as if to remind everyone who it was, Aoi let her shoulder brush against his. Hayato slipped an arm around her, and she leaned into him. It was funny how affectionate the uptight AAA became when she was in a relationship.

"I'll be there," Kitabeppu announced.

"Not me," Maeda Ryuu said.

"I won't be able to, either" Miyabi said, sounding surprisingly casual.

If everyone had been there, they'd cancel each other out and she would be able to work. But if not . . . "If not everyone is going to be there, I think I should take my homework home," she lied.

She caught her boyfriend's wink out of the corner of her eye. Despite herself, her heart fluttered. Why did his eyes always get to her?

* * *

Urara did not fidget as she waited. She plotted and planned and smiled evily—or so she told herself.

She refused to fidget.

She glanced into the water of the fountain she stood by. Her hair was gathered on the top of her head, and it fell in graceful waves around her face. She reached up, thinking that maybe she should redo it, when a hand caught hers. She looked up.

"Miyabi," she said. She smiled slightly at the sight of him and his brown eyes.

"Hello," he replied, grinning. "You look great today, as usual!"

"Fuhuhu," she laughed, "then I hope you have something wonderful planned!"

He laughed a little uneasily. "Well, _I_ think it'll be great!" He had yet to let go of her hand. "There's a cool place over this way!"

"I hope it's good," she said, and followed him across the square.

"Well, Hayato said Aoi loved it!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Have those two been to every place in the city?"

"Probably!" he laughed, and his eyes glittered as he looked back at her. "Maybe we'll reach that milestone, too!"

"Hmph." She wondered how Aoi still liked Hayato after all the time they'd been together. She found herself holding Miyabi's hand a little more tightly after that thought.

* * *

As she'd suspected, the place had been fun. Even just sitting and talking with him was fun. He was so energetic and positive, that when she'd first gotten used to him it had been refreshing. After she had gained a group of loud friends, she'd assumed that the novelty would fade: but when it was just them, talking one-on-one, it was like taking a long drink of water.

But one could get sick of drinking water.

She lay on her bed, thinking. The night had been long and fun, full of her snide remarks and his laughter. She smiled, just basking in the feeling.

 _'You're so refreshing, my dear.'_

 _'Haha, I love you too.'_

Immediately, something horrible roiled in her stomach. She sat up, grabbed a pillow and hugged it close. Her phone buzzed. It took her a second to even look at it, sure it was her father. She hadn't seen him in a few days.

It was Miyabi.

She blinked in surprise, then grabbed the phone, staring at the text.

 _Are you still up?_

She smiled, but it quickly faltered. She closed her eyes, wondering when she would get sick of him.

* * *

It was five years later, when he got down on one knee, that she realized that she was never going to get sick of him.


End file.
